Rukawa's hiding place
by flamecaster
Summary: This one's better. A sweet friendship story


"Rukawa's Hiding Place"  
  
Genre:General  
  
Rating:General  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Slam Dunk or its characters.  
  
One day, as always, Hanamichi Sakuragi came to school with his friends (a.k.a. Sakuragi   
Guntai). However,there is something so cheerful about today. Today is supposed to be   
friendship day, wherein all first years are going to be paired to spend time together   
for a whole day. Hanamichi's hopes turn to Haruko. Moreover, their whole day together   
without any gorillas or foxes to bother them.   
  
As the bell rang, Hanamichi came out of the auditorium last, angry and disappointed.   
Then a deep cold voice said  
  
"Let's get on with it, doaho!"   
  
It was Kaede Rukawa the person from the 10th section, as Hanamichi considers, his rival   
for the Basketball glory and Haruko's heart.   
  
"I'm coming!" mumbled Hanamichi in an annoyed sort of way.  
  
"I don't want to sneak into the Pachinko place, understand?" said Rukawa in his   
unemotional tone.  
  
"Fine, then why don't you take us somewhere fun?" Hanamichi sarcastically answered.  
  
"Whatever" Rukawa grunted.  
  
And Rukawa led him through all these alleys. Until finally, they reached a very secluded   
area by the beach. It seemed so peaceful that Hanamichi could not help but stop and stare   
at this wonderful place.   
  
"This is where I go when I need to think." Rukawa said keeping his cool tone. In addition,   
answering the questioned look on Hanamichi's face.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't believe foxes like to go to places this... beautiful," said Hanamichi   
in a mocking tone.  
  
Rukawa did not seem to be bothered or even hear it. He just sat there staring into the sky.   
  
Unexpectedly, he then said  
  
"Have you ever lost someone you loved so much?"  
  
Stunned, Hanamichi did not answer.  
  
"I said did you ever lose someone you loved?" repeated Rukawa in his cold voice.  
  
"Yeah, my dad." And he told Rukawa everything about it.  
  
"My dad wasn't very close to me." Hanamichi started "He was always hitting me when I'd   
do something wrong. Even just one single slip off he would start yelling at me."   
  
Rukawa just sat there listening to the very hurt Hanamichi who was almost crying. "Go on,   
continue." Rukawa said wanting to know more about the red-head's story.  
  
"So I stayed out of the house as often as I could. I took out my anger on other people   
like the gangsters who fight because they want to fight." A long pause. Hanamichi was about  
to "I didn't want to at first but then, I earned a reputation in the "gangster world". I   
stuck with it since my father wouldn't know unless someone told him.  
  
"It's alright." Rukawa was rubbing Hanamichi's back.  
  
"Then one night, when it was my last year as a Junior High student, he asked me if we   
could talk. I agreed."  
  
---flashback---  
"Son, I know I've not exactly been the best father in the world but I just wanted to   
tell you how much I love you." Mr. Sakuragi was seated by Hanamichi's bed. He was looking   
all pale but Hanamichi thought it was just the light.  
  
"Why are you just telling me this now?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Because I know that there won't be another time like this." Came his father's reply.   
"Hanamichi, I'm old and I'm just getting older. I know I've hurt you and I'm very sorry."  
  
Hanamichi just watched as his father left the room giving him one last hug. He was running   
in his head, the words that he had just heard. From that moment on, he realized that he   
too loved his father very much. He decided to tell his father the next day.  
  
When he woke up, he found that his father had gone off to work and so he decided to tell  
it when they both were home.  
  
---end of flashback---  
  
"And the next day, I came home and I saw my father on the floor. He had a heart attack   
because of his smoking habit I guess." Sakuragi was starting to cry more. "I ran out to   
get some help but some punks blocked my way."   
  
"Then, what happened?" Rukawa was listening intently at his "rival's" story.  
  
"I couldn't save him. He died as soon as I left. I couldn't do anything and I still   
haven't told him that I loved him too." concluded the now softhearted Tensai.  
  
Rukawa then stood and said  
  
"Wait here."  
  
He left after comforting the sad Hanamichi. Soon enough, he came back with food and   
refreshments enough for the both of them. They sat there talking until the sun went down.  
  
"So Rukawa, why don't you like talking to people anyway?" Sakuragi had recovered.   
  
"Its because people get so annoying at times. They always give me a feeling that they are   
not really talking to me because they want to. It is somewhat offending."  
  
"Really?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess that's why you get hurt so easily." Both of them just laughed at the   
comment. "And i guess, you kind of showed me that you weren't like that."  
  
"Really? How?" Hanamichi was puzzled. He knew that he treated Rukawa like dirt. How could   
Rukawa have liked him for that.  
  
"You treated me the way I deserved to be treated." Rukawa explained. "I always treated   
everybody like nothing but they treated me like I didn't treat them badly."  
  
"So...?" Hanamichi still couldn't understand.  
  
"Well, it was the first time that someone actually gave me a taste of my own medicine.  
You hated me because I was me. Not because I was just popular." Rukawa continued.  
  
"....." Hanmichi's simple mind could not process the statements.  
  
"Argh! I like you because you treat me bad!" Rukawa got pissed.  
  
"Oh!...you're very problematic." was Hanamichi's reaction.  
  
Rukawa could only smile at the simple-minded Tensai.  
  
******  
  
The next day, during lunch period, Hanamichi waited outside the door of the 10th section   
of the first year classroom. Haruko, her friends and the Sakuragi Guntai wondered what   
was going on. Soon enough, Hanamichi greeted his companion who turned out to be no other   
than - Rukawa!   
  
Everyone was shocked. Even Rukawa's Cheering Squad turned up and screamed at the very   
sight of it. Hanamichi, mind you, was (and probably still is) very unpopular among these   
girls. Nevertheless, they both managed to ignore the noise and just talk and laugh to   
each other.  
  
The training for the Basketball team came, and like during lunch period, they acted like   
(or maybe they are) the best of friends. In addition, like during lunch, everyone was   
shocked.   
  
"Oi Kaede! Watch this!" Hanamichi yelled from the other side of the court. The two had been   
practicing together since they arrived, very early, that day.  
  
"Go ahead!" Rukawa yelled back giving way for Hanamichi to do whatever he was planning to.  
  
"Tensai Sakuragi!!!!!!!" Hanamichi yelled as he charged in, fiercely dribbling the ball.  
  
"Hanamichi, you're not planning to dunk the ball, are you?" Miyagi looked so worried.  
  
"Of course Ryo-chin! But this is the Tensai Slam Dunk!" Hanamichi bragged. Hanamichi dashed   
towards the goal near Rukawa and looked like he was about to do a reverse dunk but... the   
ball bounced off the rim and shot towards the other side of the gym. Hanamichi, however,   
couldn't get a good grip and fell on his behind.  
  
"Itai!" Hanamichi scrawled in pain.  
  
"It's alright Hanamichi." Rukawa chuckled as he helped Hanamichi up. "Just work on it."  
  
"I'd like to see you do it then." Hanamichi said still keeping a friendly tone.  
  
"Fine." Rukawa dashed towards the other goal, turned slowly and gracefully, jumped up and   
perfectly dunked the ball through the hoop.  
  
"Cool!" was all Hanamichi could say and he decided, from that time on, to actually learn  
some tricks from Rukawa.  
  
During their game, Hanamichi and Rukawa were put in different teams. The score was tied   
and the Yellow Team (Rukawa, Mitsui, Kuwata, Yasuda and Ishii) was leading. However, it   
looks like the Red Team (Hanamichi, Miyagi, Kakuta, Shiozaki and Sasoka) was catching up.   
Then while Rukawa attempted to score a point, Hanamichi intentionally fouled him. It was   
hard and painful. He did not even bother helping Rukawa up. Nevertheless, the Yellow Team   
won. It would have been alright if Hanamichi, at the very least, would've apologized.  
  
******  
  
The next day, neither Hanamichi nor Rukawa would talk to each other. During practice, that   
day, Rukawa did not stay for long. Nobody thought it was a big deal. Then Kogure came up   
to Hanamichi and asked  
  
"Where's Rukawa?"  
  
"I don't know." Hanamichi replied  
  
"Why?" Kogure seemed to know what was going on.  
  
"Because he's just a big stupid show off." Hanamichi tried to shrug the Vice captain off.  
  
"You know Sakuragi, you shouldn't only think of yourself." Mitsui butted in. "Did you  
know, Rukawa seemed so happy when you were still talking to him."  
  
Hanamichi didn't say anything instead, he just looked at his two seniors.  
  
"Sakuragi, didn't you notice that these past few days, you've played better?" Kogure  
seemed to be telling Hanamichi something.  
  
"I have?" Hanamichi seemed to be getting the duo's point.  
  
At that instant, Hanamichi recalled the time they spent together and he realized what he   
did wrong. Their friendship was worth more than Basketball glory. He went to look for   
Rukawa but he could not find him anywhere. Then he remembered the one, very secluded  
area where their friend ship started.  
  
When he got there, Hanamichi found Rukawa in his usual place, staring deep into the clear  
blue sky. However, Rukawa looked hurt rather than sincere, unlike before. Hoping to be   
forgiven, Hanamichi sat down beside him and said  
  
"You forgot to tell me who you lost."  
  
A look of happiness and thankfulness came upon Rukawa. He then replied  
  
"Forget it, he came back"  
  
~~The End~~  
  
******  
  
Author's notes:Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This isa better version! I promise   
I'll do more sensible stories. I hope you guys get the message of this story! 


End file.
